


Matchmaker

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [24]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Adorable, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaking, Slash, can't think of tags, give it a shot :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson realises they would be perfect together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith!

It was the most obvious thing Wilson had ever seen.

Gregory House and Robert Chase were perfect for each other.

He just looked at them, and it clicked. The way they worked theories off each other, they were so alike, and yet so different. Both so stubborn that they pushed everyone away from them, but both so desperately needy that they craved human contact. But then there was House, who showed affection by cutting words and powerful jibes, whereas Chase used his dazzling smile and Australian accent to make people like him. Wilson had known it from the second House hired Chase. He had hired the young intensivist a month before the others, and Wilson had thought it impossible for House to work anything other than alone, but...it had worked.

They had worked.

The moment that Wilson met Chase, he had seen the young man eating lunch alone in the canteen, pasta, and Wilson had stood beside the empty seat. "Hey, your House's new employee right?"

Chase looked up, smiling politely "Yeah, yeah, that's me, hi, I'm Robert Chase. Just Chase actually- please, sit down. It's so goddamn lonely here." Ah. Wilson had thought, he's not that much like House then, House would never admit to something like that.

"I'm James Wilson," he sat down "House's best, and only friend." Chase laughed, nodding

"He's...there's method to his madness," Chase nodded, running his fingers through his blond hair, and Wilson understood why House had hired this boy. He was pretty, with a lovely accent- Australian- he thinks, so he didn't have to work hard. But he did. 

"You could say that." Wilson shrugs

"He's an amazing Doctor though, don't tell him I said that," Chase warns, leaning across and stealing a chip from Wilson's place without a thought. But Wilson does think about. He notes at how...House-like the action is, he wonders if maybe he's picked it up from the few days he's spent working for the older man, or if he's always done it. "So, Jimmy," he licks his fingertips, and Wilson can't help follow the action "What type of Doctor are you?"

"I'm...a-an oncologist."

"Yikes." Chase frowned "Cancer's boring." And then he stole another chip.

Wilson stared in shock for a moment. "Impossible." He breathed "House 2.0..."

"What?" Chase frowned, shaking his head "No way, I'm nothing like him. I like seeing the patient, and you know...helping them..."

Wilson manages a chuckle, to mask the disbelief. Holy shit. Does House know he's hired a protégé? More than that- does he knows he's hired a soul mate?

So Wilson marches into House's office a few moments later, pride in his stride and curiosity in his eyes. He barely taps on the glass before pushing the door open, and House barely grunts in acknowledgement, before he's hurling a red and white tennis ball at his head. "Jimmy!" He laughs "Hot gossip from down in the oncology department- wait, don't tell me-" his voice is dripping with its usual playful sarcasm "Someone's...got cancer- is that it? Or maybe you're gonna surprise me and tell me someone has polio."

"No one has polio, House."

"You never surprise me." He fake pouted, and Wilson had to throw him a smile as he steps in.

"I want to talk to you about Chase."

"Ah yes, my little Wombat, pretty thing, isn't he?" 

Wilson throws the ball back at House "Is...that why you hired him?"

"Pretty much. And I think his daddy made a phone call, but you know me," he shrugged "I'm crazy."

"Right...have you noticed...he's almost exactly like you?"

House frowns for a moment, as though he's truly examining Wilson's idea, but Wilson knows better and sighs, House shoots him a pitying look "Sorry Jimbo, but he's nothing like me. First- he's rich. Man, what I would do to be rich. Second, he's needy. He's always whining about being lonely. Thirdly, he's desperate for praise and recognition, I am not, in case you hadn't noticed." Wilson represses the urge to put his middle finger up at House, because he knows that it would only give the older one satisfaction "Fourthly, he's religious. He's all...religiousy."

"Religiousy?"

"Yeah..." House frowns for a moment, looking up at his only friend "Now that I think about it...he's actually sorta the perfect mix between you and me."

"What?"

"Yeah, think about it," House stands, leaning on his cane, and he's got this look in his eye like when he finally figures out the disease a patient has, and as a plus, has the cure for it right up his sleeve. "He's got your caring about the patient crap, and my intelligence. He's got your whinging about friendship garbage, and my humour. He's got your practicalness and my beauty. Your religious blah, and my interest." Wilson skims over the fact that all his qualities seem negative.

"Chase is Jewish?"

"What? No! That...other one..."

"Catholic?"

"Bingo."

And so it had floated through Wilson's mind for a while, that maybe Chase was just the metaphorical, illegitimate lovechild of him and House. 

But it was more than that.

Wilson had never really seen House care before, not like this. Not like how he did with Chase. When Chase had come in, pale, and wide eyed, clutching his stomach and his head, and begging House to let him go home, Wilson had never seen House more conflicted in his whole life. "What do I do?" House had complained to Wilson "Do I sent him home where he might die, or keep him here in a hospital where if he does collapse, there are doctors around? But then...staying here might make it worse...it could be nothing more than a cold- but what if it is more? We've seen some messed up things..." In the end House had thrown a blanket at Chase and told him to sleep in his office, and Wilson had watched wide eyed, as Chase slept like a little boy on House's sofa, and House would prod him with a cane every hour, just to make sure the kid was alive.

Wilson knew he couldn't just say it. He couldn't just tell House 'Hey, you should ask your favourite wombat out to dinner sometime!"' or, to Chase 'Hey, I hear House loves Monster Truck Rallies, you should ask him to go with you.'

He had to make it much more skilful than that. He thought of all those cheesy romcoms House had laughed at him for watching, and then shrugged, deciding that he might as well put the knowledge of their clichéd plotlines to good use. And so he lured both House and Chase into his office, and then out onto the balcony, and then locked the sliding glass partition, trapping them outside. 

"Hey!" Chase cried, tapping on the door "Wilson? What are you doing?"

"Come on, Wilson," House rolled his eyes "This isn't funny, I have patients to not treat downstairs!"

"Consider this your first date!" Wilson yelled through the glass "I'll be back in one hour!" And then he drew the blinds. Chase stared disbelievingly through the now hidden windows. 

"Wait- what?" the Australian turned to look at House "What?"

"Don't worry about it," House took the only chair, setting himself down, settling in for a long haul "He's deranged. He thinks we're soul mates, and so he's trapping us on this balcony so we can realise we've secretly been in love this whole time." House looked out over the thousands of buildings in Princeton "Probably the plotline from some tacky romcom. I knew those were bad news."

"Woah." Chase picks a somewhat clean part of the cement floor, and leans against the railway, after testing it's sturdiness. "So uh...why does Wilson think we're soul mates?"

"I don't know," House shrugs, popping two Vicodin pills "But I'd never ask him."

"Everybody lies," Chase muttered, flicking his hair out of his eyes. House glanced at him, before looking away. It was early evening, and fairly cool outside, and if you blew just right, little white ice puffs would come out of your mouth. The sun was hidden by pink and purple clouds and shone down onto the glinting silver of certain buildings. People down below were hurrying home, as a gentle breeze whitened their faces. "You know, I never realised," Chase whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest "This place is kinda beautiful."

"Please," House scoffs "You lived in Australia, where everywhere you turned there was a sexy woman in a bikini, or the bluest of ocean waves crashing in, or the 78 degree sun shining down on you and all the other pretty people. That's beautiful."

Chase tries to skim over the face that House called him pretty and looks down again "Yeah but...this," he gestures to everything "From the cramped, tall buildings, made of cement and glass, to the tarmacked roads-"

"We drive on the other side here-"

"I'm Australian, not British." Chase snaps and House smiles at how easy it is to rile him up about his heritage "And everyone down there looks like...they have a purpose. That woman looks like she's rushing home, that woman looks like she's dashing for the bus, that man looks intent to protect his daughter from every car that comes within ten metres-"

"And that guy looks like he's about to overdose on Vicodin because he's so bored!" House gasped "Oh wait- that's me."

"Ha ha," Chase rolls his eyes, but his lips turn up in a slight smile "In Australia...no one had purpose. Not really. Everyone seemed...carefree. Easy. I'm sure it wasn't but...it looked that way."

"You're nothing like me." House says after a few moments of silence "I would never say anything like that."

"Huh. Maybe I'm the new improved version of you?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have had to ask that."

"Fine," Chase lets it go, and breathes out, white smoke appearing "It would be pretty awesome though, me and you together. Like...the ultimate power couple." House can't stop his smile. And Chase sits up straighter "We should do it, you know, just to mess with Wilson." House leans forward in his chair 

"Let him think he was right?"

"Exactly." Chase meets House's eyes, and they both grin, because they're not fooling anyone. Chase crosses the balcony, straddles House, mindful of his leg, and kisses him hard. House tangles one hand in Chase's hair, the other firm on the back of his neck. They pull away, gasping, electricity crackles beneath them, and House can't come up with a scientific explanation for why this kiss felt different from every other one he's ever had in his life. Chase feels it too, but shakes his head "This is to get Wilson."

"Right, right," House nods and their lips meet again, softer than before, but more exploration is taking place now, tongues dancing with tongues, drawing out moans from one another. House is panting "And we'll uh- we'll get him again tonight, right?"

"Naturally."

"And uh...in the empty hospital rooms between shifts?"

"Couldn't have it any other way."

Wilson rolls his eyes from the window. "Yeah," he sighs "The two were made for each other." He checks his watch and smirks.

They didn't even make it 20 minutes.


End file.
